


I Can Be Your Horse

by Lovegingernuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Angst, Cowboy Hats, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Kinky, Kinky Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Nougat Son, One Big Happy Family, Smut, Team Free Will, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegingernuts/pseuds/Lovegingernuts
Summary: This is an idea of what could have happened during the time of Tombstone, the parts we didn't see. Sam is face-palming at Dean and Cass, they are so obvious with their feelings it's ridiculous, yet they don't say anything to him. But between them their feelings are finally talked about and they reveal their love for each other. Dean is also a kinky son of a bitch. He has a fetisch for cowboys, remember... and Cass does whatever he can to give Dean what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * English is not my first language.
> 
> * If you're just here for the smut, there's a little in the beginning and at the end. Just skip the fluffy and funny parts in between.

 

Dean is in the shower, finding himself grinning like a fool. He can't believe that Cass is back. It's a miracle to say the least. He has no idea what would have happened if he was forced to continue living his whole life without Cass. The question is if he would live his whole life at all. It would have ended a lot earlier, it almost did. Dean wishes Cass knew exactly what he means to him. He's not just someone Dean loves, Cass is Dean's hope. Cass makes Dean believe in things, he keeps him alive. He is almost as necessary as the air Dean breathes. He is to Dean what a drug is to the addict. Needed. Everything just feels so great. The last weeks of insufferable pain is completely blown away. Now Cass is here, they're in Dodge City (which is kind of awesome). 

Dean takes a little of the parfume free soap in the palm of his hand, covering his body with it. He has still got a smile on his lips. Just as he's about to turn on the water again, a thought hits him from nowhere. He freezes in the middle of the movement, the smile disappeares and he starts biting his lower lip thoughtfully. Suddenly his whole body feels like lead, he leans his head against the tile wall. How will he ever make Cass understand? What words are there in the English language which can describe what he feels? And how will he ever dare to say what he doesn't want to be? Everyone Dean has ever loved have gotten in trouble, many has died. Even Cass did, and that would never have happened if they had never met. Dean doesn't want to put into words what makes him lose everyone, it gets more real than Dean wants it to be. Besides, what would Sam say if he told him he loves Cass? He has kept it to himself for so long, Sam will ask why he didn't say anything earlier. He will think Dean is a wus. Dean doesn't want to be a wus, especially not in front of his little brother. This is just something in Dean's head, of course. Sam wouldn't think he's a wus, more like the opposite. 

Dean sighs turning on the water to wash away the lathering soap. "Agh, Cass..." he says to himself between his teeth. He's pissed. Why does he need to be Dean's hope? Why does he need to be so wonderful? He really is wonderful, and he's good looking too. He's simply perfect Dean thinks. 

The thought of Cass' looks is giving Dean a weird, tingly feeling in the gut. It's weird, but not new at all. The blue in Cass eyes which makes Dean think about the sea, his pink lips, his messy brown hair, everything is making Dean feel a pulsating feeling. His breaths are suddenly getting deeper, the tingly feeling is spreading to the rest of the body. Suddenly he feels like he's going to fly away. The feeling takes over and almost desperately he takes a hard, steady grip around his erection. The hand is moving fast already, the water is massaging Dean's neck, shoulders and back. In his head Dean has a picture of Cass leaning down to him with eyes lit with lust before kissing him passionately. Dean gives away a deep moan and hopes the sound of the water will cover it. He is clenching his teeth, feeling his body starting to jerk. The feeling grows and grows for every second and in his head Cass has now searched his way down to give him a blowjob. 

Now Dean's really close. The really tense jaws are relaxing a little as his lips separate, his breathing is getting faster and faster. The hand is moving even faster now and... Dean stops breathing the moment his body freezes to the max and cum is squirting out of his pulsating penis. This didn't take long at all. Dean smiles and starts breathing again. He's body is shaking like a leaf. He catches his breath for a while before stepping out of the shower. Quickly he wipes his body with a towel, ties it around his hips and leaves the bathroom. 

Cass is sitting at the table in the half living room, half kitchen reading a Western magazine he found on a chest of drawers. He's flipping through the pages without reading really, but he's marveled at Dean's interest in cowboys. He knew Dean liked them, but he has never seen Dean so happy as earlier when he pointed out the photos on the wall and told them about the cowboys. Cass smiles when thinking about how happy Dean had been and that he seems to be in a very good mood. 

Cass can hear the footsteps in the room next door. He rises his glance from the magazine and see the top of Dean's head over the not too high swing door leading into the bedroom. Under the door he can see Dean's calves. He witnesses how a towel falls to the floor, realising Dean is in there completely naked. Cass' face heats. In panic he is looking down at the magazine again, afraid that Dean would notice him watching. He's trying to pretend he didn't see anything, but that's hard. The thoughts shine away and from time to time he glances into the bedroom. 

Suddenly the door opens and out comes Dean, fully dressed with a smile on his face. Cass looks up at him, giving him a rigid smile. Dean frowns looking around the room. 

"Where is Sam and Jack?"

"Went to buy beer and some snacks. Sam said you'd probably want a movie night tonight, so that you can torture us with your Western movies." 

"Did he say that?"

"Yes, yes he did."

Dean is staring vancantly in front of him during silence, but then he nods in concession. "Yeah, but that's true." 

Cass smiles, putting away the magazine. Dean gets what Cass wants, he wants him to sit down with him. With a heart hammering like a drum Dean goes to sit down on the chair opposite Cass. The hand which he places on the table is drumming nervously. Cass is looking at Dean's hand and then meets his eyes. The eyes are large and glossy, he looks afraid. 

"How are things, Dean?"

"How are what, what are... what?"

Dean is stammering, realizing how obvious his nervousness is. He laughs apologetic and looks away, not being able to keep the eye contact. What if Cass could hear him in the shower?

"I wonder how you are, Dean. If you have missed I've been dead and haven't seen you for a while." 

Dean laughs, this time calmly. It's not about the shower, phew... Cass just cares about him. It's making Dean's heart flicker. He should be the one asking Cass how he is. 

"Things are great with me. It..."

Dean looks up, losing his words when meeting Cass' soft gaze. Cass' head is slightly tilted to one side, and he looks genuinely interested in knowing. 

"You want the truth?"

"Of course I do."

Dean sighs and feel that well known burning sensation in his eyes. He looks away. Cass' eyes are growing bigger seeing Dean's reaction and suddenly his heart feels so heavy. He really hates seeing him the least sad. He is about to leave his chair but stops himself. What if Dean doesn't want his comfort? Maybe he'll think he't too intrusive. Cass' eyes are filled with pain and compassion when looking at Dean who is biting his lip, trying to not cry. He's witnessing the corner of Dean's lower lip turn red as he bites too hard. Dean wipes away a little blood with the back of his hand, takes a deep breath and faces Cass' worried eyes. 

"It's good now, but... How it has been... It hasn't been good at all. Not at all." 

A snorting sound leaves Dean, as if he's trying to laugh but not really managing to do it. There is no sign of joy in the sound. 

"What is it, Dean? You can tell me."

Cass is looking at Dean's hand which lays relaxed upon the table. He doesn't know what to do. Shall he take his hand or not? Dean can see that Cass is thinking about it, and as descreetly as possible he moves the hand slightly closer to Cass. Cass looks up at Dean, smiling and placing his hand on top of his. Dean's eyes are glossy with tears. Cass' heart starts to beat even faster when he realizes what Dean wants to say. Dean clears his throat and tries to pretend that Cass' hand on his isn't something special. 

"I've learned how much I need you, Cass. I... I haven't been myself and I've been a dick. Your death did something to me. I don't know, but... I've never in my life felt so empty, never so dejected. I mean, I almost died and now I'm so happy that Death decided not to take me. If I had died I wouldn't be able to see you now, and..." 

He takes a deep breath, a tear falls from his eye. What else can he say? He wants to say the three words that will make Cass understand completely. Even though those three words exist and can tell a lot, it's utterly impossible to describe what he truly feels. There are no words big enough. Dean hates those three words, because what they're defining has made him lose people he loves. He doesn't want to love Cass, it puts him in harms way. He can't. Now he's experienced what happens when Cass isn't there. He is turning into a monster which is missing such a big part of his life, ready to give up. 

Now Dean is crying out loud. His lips are trembling badly, just as the rest of the body. For Cass it feels like someone has has ripped the heart out of his chest and filled it with a several tons of lead before shoving it back in again. His eyes are glittery with tears. 

"I love you too, Dean. I've already told you, remember?"

Dean remembers the time when Cass got poisoned by Michael's lance, everyone thought it was over with him, not least Cass himself. "I love you. I love all of you." Dean understood that he meant just him at first, because he has always known what Cass feels. But he has never had the guts to confront his own feelings and do anything about it. Especially since everyone he loves dies. Dean hasn't wanted to believe that he loves Cass the way Cass loves him. But that's the case. 

Cass is becoming like a blurry image in front of Dean as he is smiling through the tears. Cass smiles back with an affectionate expression in his eyes.  

"I need you, Cass."

"I know you do. You've already told me."

"As said, now I know what happens if I don't have you. I've been a pain and I've been treating Jack badly. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"No! It's not damn fine! You can never leave me again, Cass! Never! Okay?!"

Cass' eyes are widening. He doesn't know what to say. He can't promise anything. The job is full of events and surprises, and a lot of what happens, nothing can be done about it. He simply can't promise, even though he would like to. One thing Cass does know for certain is that he won't leave Dean as long as he's alive. If he is what Dean needs, then he will have him. 

"Dean..."

"Don't leave me, please..." Dean is begging with weakened voice, he sounds desperate. 

"Of course I won't." 

Dean is now standing up, heading to the kitchen. He splatters some water in his face and then wipes with a tissue. He blows his nose as well and throws the used tissues in the trashcan. With closed eyes he is leaning against the sink, taking a few deep breaths before turning around facing Cass with a languid smile. He returns to Cass, this time taking the chair next to him instead of opposite. 

"Now you'll explain if you don't mind... What about you annoyed an ancient, cosmic being so much that it sent you back. Some details, please."

 

***

About half an hour later footsteps are heard outside the door and in come Sam and Jack with their arms filled with bags containing beer and snacks. Pie, Dean thinks. Please say they've bought pie. Sam is dropping the bags on the table.

"I bought pie."

Dean is grinning uncontrollably. "Hehe!" he exclaims, starting to poke around in the bags to see what flavor. It's cherry.

"Thanks, Sam!" 

Sam smiles, a smile turning a little rigid when he's notecing Cass. Cass is staring at Dean with tenderness in his eyes, looking like he'll explode in a giant grin at any second. Sam has never seen that expression when Cass has looked at Dean before. He has watched them look at each other, many times, but this time there is something new in Cass' look. Smiling to himself Sam looks away. He knows what's going on. He noticed already home at the bunker how Dean changed as soon as Cass came back, and he literally said Cass is his win. That's kind of telling. 

Jack puts down his bags on the table as well. He's looking wondering at Sam who looks like he's about to burst into laughter. Then he turns his head to look at Dean who has started to unpack the groceries, and then he looks at Cass. Cass is now standing up ready to help Dean with the groceries. Jack turns his head back to Sam again who is nodding to himself, secretly smiling. 

"What is it?"

Sam turns to Jack casually. "What?"

"You look... kind of happy. Has something fun happened?" 

"Eh, no, no. Not at all. I just... I'm happy to have Cass back, that's all." 

A smile is growing bigger on Jack's lips. "Me too." 

"What do you say? Steak time?" Dean wonders, taking a few steps closer to Sam and Jack. 

"I'm hungry" says Jack.

"Me too" Sam says with a smile. 

"Then let's go." 

Cass is getting Dean's jacket which is hanging on one of the chairs. Dean is giving Cass a thankful smile with eyes almost glowing. Sam wants to make a "get a room"-joke but stops himself. This is ridiculous. He is shaking his head and sighing as he follows Dean, Cass and Jack out. 

***

"Wow..." Dean says with unsteady voice as he's chewing a large bit of his steak. He feels so blessed. There has been such a long time since he ate a steak cooked this well. Sam is looking at him with a half disgusted expression, but the smile shines through. Dean has always had very bad table manners. 

"Nice, heh?"

"Mhmm..."

Cass doesn't want to make things too obvious. He doesn't know how Dean would feel if Sam would understand that something has happened between them. He is trying to keep his eyes away from Dean, but that's difficult when Dean is right opposite. Instead he tries to focus on Jack. After all he is his responsibility, he wants to be as fatherly as possible. 

"So, Jack... How does it feel?"

"With what?"

"Well, everything." 

"Well... Things have been a little confusing. At first Dean hated me and said that he would kill me, but we seem to be in a pretty good place now. I think he likes me now. And then I just love nougat, and beer." 

Dean has to swallow that piece of steak with extra force and wash it down with a big mouth off beer. He is covering his mouth with his hand, coughing. Sam is really rigid in his chair. Jack is just grinning. He's just so happy that Dean doesn't seem to hate him anymore. His eyes are shiftning between Dean, Cass and Sam. Cass' eyes are narrowing as he throws a look at Dean. Dean is looking back at him with eyes big as plates, trying to look innocent.

"Have you said to Jack you would kill him? Have you given him beer?! He's just a teenager, Dean! What were you thinking about?!"

"To my defense I tried to stop him, but I mean... He's far from an ordinary kid, he can handle it. I din't think that..."

"Okay, but threatening him with death? Seriously? How could you do that, Dean? You know all I wanted was to keep him safe, and you were the one to threaten his life?"

Cass' fierce look turns a little softer, his eyes are filled with sorrow. He can't believe Dean has said something like that to Jack. Dean is looking down, embarrassed. Tears are burning in his eyes. He sighs, closing his eyes, then looking up at Cass with forgiveness. 

"Cass, I - I'm so sorry. As I told you earlier, it has been difficult times. I've been treating people around me badly, especially Jack. I know I said it and I know..."

"It's okay." Jack has turned his head to Dean. Dean's facial expression filled with agony turns a little softer, almost stirred. 

"I felt that something was wrong, and Sam told me about a few things." 

Dean looks questioning at Sam. What has he said? Jack is notecing the sudden change in Dean's face.

"He hasn't told me much! Not at all, Dean" he adds. "Just a short explanation why you haven't been yourself... Isn't the food so good?"

Cass sighs, just like both Sam and Dean he gets the hint. They are not going to ruin the night by arguing about something in the past. 

"Yes, very!" Sam says with a smile.

"Absolutely" Cass says, yet he hasn't tasted a single bit. Dean swallows the last of his steak with the last of the beer. His gaze moves to the steak on Cass' plate.

"You gonna eat that?" He nods at the plate, Cass is shaking his head. "I'm not very hungry."

"It would be sad to let it go to waste." 

Dean stands up, leaning over the table with a not very graceful movement and pierces it with his fork as if it would run away from him. Sam is burrying his face in his hands and shakes his head with a grave deep sigh. He will probably never see Dean with decent table manners. 

"Do you want some salad with that?" Sam wonders.

"You kidding?! I don't eat rabbit food." 

Cass is concealing a smile. His eyes are flickering, he's looking quite amused. Dean is the most charming being he has ever met. How could he ever stop loving him? Sam is witnessing his whole reaction and realizing how much Cass must love Dean since he seems to find Dean funny behaving like a pig at the table, surrounded by others. 

It doesn't take long for Dean to finish the steak. He sighs satified while decending on the chair. He has been too busy with eating to notice what the others have talked about. He doesn't really get a perception of that either before fixing his eyes on Cass. He can't look away. Cass is in full discussion with Sam and Jack about the crime that has been commited. Dean's eyes are fluttering around as he watches every centimeter of Cass' face. His lips as he talks, which muscles are moving, how he's holding his head. He takes up his hands from underneath the table, placing them underneath his chin as support. Dean notices every blink, how his long eyelashes are whisking. 

The only thing in his mind is how beautiful Castiel is. Everything he has ever wanted to do with him is suddenly appearing in there. Does Cass feel the same? He has said that he loves Dean, and he knows that Dean loves him. But does that mean he's ready to do the things Dean wants to do? 

Dean wants Cass to look at him, he wants his attention. The discussion has moved on to what kinds of monsters that's actually out there and how to kill them. Cass and Sam is trying to teach Jack, the fourth member of Team Free Will. Dean couldn't be more uninterested. Everything he wants is Castiel and his attention. 

Suddenly Cass is stiffened on his chair. Not so that Sam and Jack notice. His eyes are widening a bit and he swallows nervously. Under the table Dean has started to fondle with his foot with his own. The foot is wandering upwards to Cass' calf. It's not the same with boots on, but the touch is still affecting Cass. He turns his glance to Dean who is smiling at him. His eyes are kind of obscure, he looks drowsy. Cass' facial expression is rigid as he is looking at Dean without blinking. How can he do this to him? How can he succeed every time? 

"How are you, Cass?" Sam wonders. "You look a little pale."

"No, I just... I'm just thinking, maybe it's time to leave if we're gonna watch that movie before it's time for you to sleep." 

"Okay daddy" Dean says with a grin and rises from the chair. Sam can't stand it anymore soon. Why can't Dean just admit that he has the hots for Cass? It's so obvious! You just don't say something like that to a bro, not even as a joke. You just don't.

Before returning to the room they take some time to take a look at the motel's shop. Jack is very interested in the puppets with nodding heads. He touches every one of them making them nod. He grins big as he watches them. There are not many people in the shop since they'll close in ten minutes, but the ones who are there are staring at Jack wondering what special, young man he is. They should know really...

Sam is sticking to the postcards, he's not interested in anything really. Dean forced them to go here. He takes a postcard with the motive of a shirtless man wearing a cowboy hat, chaps and in his hand there is a lasso. Sam throws an eye at Dean and then puts back the card trying to get rid of the picture that has appeared in his head. The scenario in his brain is not completely impossible actually, and the knowledge of that is making him feel just a little bit uncomfortable. Hell to the no. 

Dean is not able to leave the cowboy hats and wire ties. Cass is standing next to him looking at the little amount of cheap hats they're offering. He tries to get his head around why Dean loves cowboys so much. He can't understand.

Dean takes one of the hats off the wall, a braided staw hat with a ribbon with the motel's logo on it. He smiles, then turns around to press it down on Cass' head. 

"You can wear it when we watch the movie. How nice you look!"

"I wouldn't rather..."

"But you're really nice, Cass! I buy it for you." 

Dean takes the hat and grabs a wire tie for himself then heading for the checkout. Cass stays at the exact same spot following him with his gaze. Sam who has witnessed the whole scene is looking at Cass with a pityful look. Cass sighs. He doesn't like hats.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cass is wearing the hat the first half of the movie to make Dean happy. Then he takes it off and Dean gives him a hurt expression. 

"It's too hot, Dean."

"Alright... But it fits you very good anyway, have I said that?" 

"Yes, you said it earlier. Two times in the shop and then one time before we started watching the movie" Jack says. "I agree, though. It really fits you, Castiel."

Sam is looking at his brother, then at Cass and Jack. He can't understand that they're actually sitting there discussing how good Cass looks wearing the hat. He never thought he would find himself in a situation like this. 

Sam stands up when the movie is finished. Dean gets upset.

"Whoa! Didn't we say two movies? We have Tombstone left. It's like the best."

"Dean... I am very tired. I need to get some sleep or I will black out."

Dean is muttering something inaudible, Sam just chuckles leaving for the bedroom. 

"I'm actually a bit tired too" Jack says. "I need some hour." 

"I'm afraid we have to skip the movie, Dean, since Jack needs the couch to sleep on. I'm sorry." 

Cass rises, actually happy to have an excuse to not watch the movie. Dean is holding his wrist tightly, stopping him. Cass sighs. 

"Jack can crash in my bed. Hell will probably be awake when it's time for me to sleep."

"Oh, thank you so much, Dean." Jack smiles then turning around to go to the bedroom. Dean has still got that grip around Cass' wrist. With a sigh Cass is sitting down next to Dean who now lets go off his wrist with a soft, caressing movement. He smiles at him. 

"Thanks, Cass. It means a lot."

Cass gives him a wry smile. Is there anything he wouldn't do for Dean? Need to watch a movie he doesn't really want to see is nothing compared to what he has done earlier. He has given everything for Dean, done anything to save him. He can watch a movie just to make Dean happy when he much rather would take a walk. It's nothing. He loves Dean. 

"What does Huckleberry mean?" Cass wonders as they're saying it in the movie. Dean explains what different definitions the word can have and what it specifically means in Tombstone. Cass is listening, nodding. When Dean turns to focus on the movie again Cass smiles to himself. So fitting... Dean is the man he has been looking for. He wonders if Dean feels the same for him. During his over 4 billion years Cass has always been missing something, he never knew what. Now he knows. 

 

***

 

Apparently Jack was more tired than he expected. When the movie is finished Dean has to wake him to get his bed. Jack comes half asleep into the living room, dragging his feet behind him. When he reaches the couch he basically falls down on it. 

"Good night, Jack" Cass says from the table.

"Good night" he murmurs and falls asleep at once. Cass is laughing quitely at him. Doesn't he have the most adorable son? Cass raises to go to the couch and put a blanket over Jack. Then he softly caresses his blonde hair, watching him with tenderness in his eyes. He never expected to have this kind of parent emotions for the son of Lucifer. He will never let him down, just as he will never let Dean down, at least not consciously. Unfortunatly he has already done that and he knows it, and he knows he will do it many times again. But at least he tries. Isn't that what love is? To always find the way back to each other even though misstakes have been made, to ignore the less good sides of each other to enjoy the ones that are good? 

Thinking about Dean is giving Cass a tearing feeling in his chest. He suddenly feels wavy inside. When birds on a road are flying away all at the same time because a car is passing... Like that Cass feels inside. 

Cass is sitting at the table without knowing how many minutes or hours pass. He notices every single sound. Sam's deep breaths in the room next door, Dean's loud snoring which he finds likable, and the absolute silence from Jack. He really is deadly quiet in his sleep. It's burning in Cass' chest when he thinks about Dean and suddenly he feels such a longing. He wants him with him. He feels empty.

With sneaking steps he walks in the direction of the bedroom. He opens the door carefully and walks in. Slowly he walks to Dean's bed, there the stops just watching him. He's not exactly a sleeping beauty. Additionally he sounds like a beast, like a bear. Despite that Dean will always be beautiful to Castiel. It's about his soul. It's one of the purest, most beautiful souls Cass has ever seen. 

The feelings are getting too much. His eyes are burning and and he has to stop himself from laying down next to Dean, holding him tight close to him. Never letting go. All those feelings are just too much for a being that wasn't programmed to feel. Despite Cass wasn't, Dean has managed to bring out the feelings. It should be impossible, but he has. 

"Damn it, Dean..." he whispers. "Why?"

Cass knows he will never get an answer to that question. No one has ever got the answer. Love has always been a mystery and will always be. He doesn't even think his Dad knows. Love just is, it's as simple as that. But, that simple it isn't though... 

Cass notices the gun which has been placed underneath Dean's pillow and smiles. He has missed Dean so much and everything that has something to do with him. Cass remembers the first time Dean pointed the gun at him when he woke him up, and then forced him to make coffee at gunpoint. Of course Cass did, despite the kind of creepy circumstances. 

With a hand light as snow Cass is caressing Dean's hair, just touching. The hand strokes down to the cheek. Dean keeps on snoring, completely oblivious to Cass' touch. The only thing he knows is that he in his sleep suddenly is getting a stong feeling of protection, making him fall deeper into it. 

"I love you, Dean."

Cass lets go and just studies Dean for a few seconds before he's heading to the chair in the corner of the room. He folds the shirt which Dean has leaved thrown at the chair before sitting. He puts the shirt in his lap. Comfortably he is leaning back in the chair, intertwining his fingers, placing them on top of Dean's shirt in his lap. With a calm sensation inside and a peaceful facial expression he is fixing his eyes on Dean.

Like that he keeps his gaze until he can hear Jack waking up a few hours later. Then he walks out to keep him company, and they talk about everything between Heaven and Earth. Cass wants to know everything he has missed. 

 

***

 

At dawn Jack is sitting with the computer in front of him trying to get some more info about the case. He is getting all enthusiastic as he gets a hit, rushing into the bedroom to tell Sam and Dean who are still sleeping. Cass tries to stop him, he knows how Dean really hates being awakened. He's following Jack into the bedroom, but it's too late. Jack is poking Dean and saying his name. Dean wakes up with a roar and as fast as the lighting he points the gun at Jack. In panic Jack is trying to make him understand that it's only him. As Dean is laying eyes on Cass he relaxes. 

"Ah, hey" he says with hoarse morning voice. Sam has woken up too, witnessing the scene with tired, small eyes. 

"Who's making me coffee?" Dean asks sleepy, putting the gun back underneath the pillow before lying down again. His eyes are barely open, but Cass can see that he looks at him. Dean wants him to make the coffee. He can do that. Again. 

Dean is stumbeling over the floor as he walks to the couch. Heavily he sits sown with the cup of coffee in his hand. Jack is staring at him with fear in his eyes. Dean moans aloud and rubs one eye. Castiel throws a look at him. How can he be so charming despite he's acting badly from a human point of view? Cass tries to explain to Jack again. 

"I told you, he's an angry sleeper. Like a bear."

Sam says that he and Jack will go to the cemetary while Dean and Cass check out the crime scene. He knows that Dean gladly would like to spend some alone time with Cass. He and Jack stand up, Cass is about to do the same but is stopped by Dean who is holding up a finger. He has to drink his coffee first, and he wants Cass to wait for him. Without hesitation Cass sits down again. What wouldn't he do for Dean?

Dean has started his second cup of coffe when Sam and Jack are ready to go. He has taken place at the table, opposite Cass. Sam stops before opening the door. He sighs. 

"How slow could one be?"

"There's a hurry why exactly?" Dean wonders, looking at him with heavy eyelids. Sam shrugs.

"Guess there isn't."

"Exactly."

"Alright, see you guys later."

Dean jerks at the sound of the door closing. In the morning all senses are stronger. The sounds are louder, the light hurts the eyes. Dean sighs, taking another slow sip of his coffee. Cass' eyes are watching him constantly. 

"What?" Dean asks, sounding a little more harsh than he meant to. 

"You're just lovely, Dean. You know that?"

With a baffled expression Dean looks up at him over the edge of the mug. His eyes are big, his whole body has freezed. At the same time a cozy, warm feeling is spreading inside because of Cass' words. He's flattered.

"You... You're kind of charming in your own way. I think it's cool you're so into cowboys. Passion is something I admire in a human."

Dean is covering a smile by taking another sip of his coffee, then he stands up and goes to the coffee table where the hat still is. When he returns to Cass he puts the hat on his head. Cass is looking up at him with eyes glossy of playfulness and a little smile. He looks so handsome, at the same time so cute, so innocent. He's so simple for being a devine creature. He's perfect. 

All these thoughts are running through Dean's mind when he suddenly puts down his mug, sits down on his knees to be at the same hight as Cass, leaning in and kisses him. At fisrt Cass is baffled, but is doesn't take long before he shuts his eyes, starting to answer the kiss by separating his lips and making it more intense. 

They are kissing each other hard, Dean is biting Cass' lip, Cass is doing the same to Dean. The tongues are playing like in a dance. Dean disrupts the kiss, but keeps his lips close to Cass'. The words are tickling as he talks. He's breath smells of coffee. 

"How do you know how to kiss like that?"

"You remember April who..."

"Yeah, whatever" Dean interrupts and starts to kiss him again. He doesn't want to hear about April. It's bothering him so much that she, who didn't even love Cass was the one to take his virginity.

"Dean..." Cass sighs longingly at Dean's plump lips. He has wanted to do this for so long. It feels like forever.

The kiss is getting even hotter, more passionate. It's like they're trying to eat each other. A loud, smacking sound is coming from their lips. They're both very eager, their hands are everywhere at what seems to be the same time. Dean is caressing Cass' neck and happens to give the hat a little nudge, making it get a little askew, but it doesn't fall off. 

The whole situation is so unreal for Dean, and the hat is making it even more unreal. Seriously, he's pretty sure he has seen a porno like this. 

Dean's whole body is twitching and he can't control himself. He has to touch Cass even more intimately. He stops the kiss abruptly. They look into each other's eyes. Their lips are red and a little bit swollen and they're breathing heavily. With hands that can't stop shaking Dean starts to unbutton Cass' pants. Everything happens so fast, and before Cass even has the chance to reflect over what Dean actually is doing Dean has taken the whole of Cass' hard cock in his mouth. Cass gasps and a shiver runs through his body. He grabs Dean's hair with both his hands. He's leaning a bit forward, his tense body shaking. 

Dean is now playing with the top of the cock, just to tease Cass. Cass is breathing hard. His body is twitching by something that feels like electrical shocks. He pushes his hips slighly upwards, he wants to be enclosed by the warmth completely. Dean understands what he wants taking all of it in his mouth again. 

"Dean" Cass' breathes out in a moan. His eyes are tightly shut. 

Suddenly Dean stands up to take off pants and underwear. His cock is standing straight out and the tip is wet. Cass just looks at it, it's pretty big. To keep the bloodflow in his own penis Cass is stroking himself while witnessing the beautiful man in front of him. It can never beat when he just felt though. 

"Damn, Cass" says Dean with a grin, refering Cass' knowledge of how things should go, like he's done this more than one time before. Besides that time, Dean thinks, wasn't this spontaneous and kinky. He's really impressed by Cass. He's not that innocent after all...

Dean is coming closer as the pulls off his shirt and throws it on the floor. He moves the chair Cass is sitting on a little so that he can get some space to sit astride on his lap. He's grinning so big that all teeth are visible, Cass is smiling back with a satisfied look. A naked Dean on his lap. He realizes it's a dream coming true. He has fantasized about it many times.

Dean fixes Cass' hat, winks flirty with one eye and starts moving in his lap, grinding. Each time he moves forward he touches Cass' penis. They're moaning in choir. Dean's humping is getting faster and faster, harder. It won't take long for him to come. Therefore he immediately stops. He grabs Cass' hand helping him up from the chair, then he takes off the rest of Cass' clothes. Everything happens so fast. Soon Cass is standing completely naked in front of Dean, except he's still wearing the cowboy hat. 

"Oh my god, this... this..."

"Is awesome?" 

"Yes" Dean says all excited looking like he's about to burst. Cass understands him. He knows that this is like a dream for Dean and he's doing what he can to play along. 

Dean leads Cass into the bedroom where the sheets in the bed are already everywhere. They sit down on their knees on the bed and starts kissing again, hard. They're kissing each other for quite long, their bodies close, close. They can feel each other's erections which probably can't grow any bigger. 

Dean stops, placing his hands on each side of Cass' face. He's looking straight into his eyes with his glossy gaze filled with lust. 

"You're the horse, I'm the rider. Or, would you rather take a ride?"

"I can be your horse" Cass says with his dark voice. He takes off the hat and places it on Dean's head. They smile.

"Aloha, cowboy" Cass says with a wink.  

"I love you, Cass!" Dean exclaims. Never in his life he's heard such brilliant words. 

Dean lays Cass down on the bed, making sure he's feeling comfortable with his head on two pillows. Cass' cock stands straight up and Dean can almost see it pulsate. Dean spits in his hand and gives Cass a few strokes, then he spits again wetting his hole. 

Fist he sits astride over Cass' abdomen, leaning down to kiss him for a while before placing himself right. Slowly he sits down, feeling Cass more and more inside. It's going suprisingly easy. Dean owns a dildo, but it's far from as big as Cass' cock. But apparently it's big enough to have treached him. 

Dean starts moving up and down. Cass is almost hyperventilating. How different it feels to be inside someone he truly loves. This time is already so much better than that time with April. Or does it have something to do with Dean being a man? Maybe. Cass doesn't know, and honestly he doesn't care much about it. What matters is the feeling. 

Dean keeps himself down, with all off Cass inside and starts to move his hips back and forth. It's making it easier to hit the sweet spot and each time it does, a moan slips through his lips. Sweat is streaming down his temples, the hat is wet and sticking to his forehead. His eyes are tightly shut, his mouth is half open. The movements are getting faster. The breathing is getting jagged, it's hard to breathe. 

The last couple of weeks when he has got the feeling of not being able to breathe it hasn't felt good at all. The panic has been lurking around him and hit him when he least suspected it. Giving him a pressure over his chest, the feeling of drowning, going under. He had gone under if if Cass hadn't returned. He can't live without him, he knows it now. Cass is everything. But now, to feel not being able to breathe at the moment is wonderful. Dean is giving away short moans that's supposed to be his respiration. 

Cass is looking at Dean moving on top of him. His abs are tightened as he is pushing his pelvis forward. Dean's hands are placed on Cass' stomach, the skin underneath is burning like fire. 

Cass is feeling close to the edge when Dean opens his eyes and looks at him with his emeralds. Cass gives away a sound which is a mix between a groan and a scream. "Dean!" 

He places his hands on Dean's hips and follows his movements which are getting faster and faster, more desperate. Dean is so close, he just wants to get release. Cass sits up so their bodies are touching. He wraps his arms around Dean and starts to suck on his nipples. 

To feel Cass' body so close to his and the tongue which is playing around takes Dean over the edge. His anal starts to pulsate and squeezing Cass' cock. He thorws his head back with a loud, prolonged groan. The hat falls off. Dean's body is so tense and and completely still while he's letting the overwhelming feeling wash over him. Cass can feel the warm cum against his stomach and smiles when realizing he managed to give Dean orgasm. It's lovely to know that he can do that, he loves to be able to satisfy the one he loves. 

Dean's convulsions and the feeling of his cum against the abomen makes Cass come too. His body starts to shake uncontrollably while he's giving away feeble, whining sounds that actually extends Dean's orgasm. The sound coming from Cass' mouth is wonderful. So innocent in a way, so small. 

Cass falls down onto the bed with a sigh, pulling Dean with him. They lay still like that for a while, waiting for their hearts to start beating normal and the convulsoins to ebb out. Dean can soon feel Cass' cock go back to normal, slack form inside him. He rolls down from Cass and tries to get as close as he can. One arm he puts around Cass' shoulders, the other takes his hand. Cass creeps even a little closer, as close as he can. 

Dean throws a look at the hat at the foot of the bed. With one foot he manages to take it and bring it to him. He places it on Cass' head, without really putting ot on properly. It's laying lose on his head. Cass turns to look at Dean, he's smiling widely. Dean smiles back. His eyes are glowing in a way Cass has never seen before. 

"Shall we hit the crime scene then?"

"Yeah."

"I really think you should wear the hat, I'm gonna wear mine."

"No, Dean. It's absurd, really."

"No. You look so good in it. Have I told you that?" 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
